Solis & Luna
by wickedsugarrush
Summary: A sensible way to go about rebuilding the world; by rebuilding the people first. If the show wasn't geared towards children under the age of thirteen... Zutara.
1. A New Day

**Solis and Luna;**

**or**

**The Cold Sun**

* * *

_Dedicated to those who have inspired me. The rare gems I have found in the endless sea of bad writing. To my dear friends crazycorgilady, hopefal, and to my inspirations Lady Flick, and Suicidal Butterfly and to my lj mates- thank you._

_Please enjoy. (P.S. As a side note because I'm insane; I wanted to name this "La's other Lover"... but I felt that might be a bit controversial... and besides the point of the plot. Funny though no?)_

_Also: Disclaimer_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: A New Day**_

The cold sun was just behind the soft turquoise of dawn. The ice in the Southern water tribe glowed iridescently, as the blue of the water becoming more reflective of the metamorphosis in the sky. A pale imprint of the moon hung suspended, waiting to face the sun alone, as the other celestial body claimed dominion. Kataras eyes watched as the moon still refused to leave the sky as the tendrils of light seeped into the encampment of sleeping people. A soft smile graced the young woman's lips as she pictured Yue facing off the sun, and she sent a small prayer of thanks to the spirit.

The Southern Water Tribe was glorious in the pre-dawn light. The size that the earthen glacier town had achieved over the last year and a half was invigorating to the water people's spirit.

The sister water tribes had experienced the largest migration of people in the last two hundred years. Northern water benders, and ordinary civilians looking to start anew flocked to the South Pole.

The small cluster of _gers _were no longer lopsided tents and malformed igloos. Ice shelters and communal tents had been erected atop of a plateau of raised ice. Toph actually had a hand in the construction, condensing the rocks and tundra dirt into something that was agriculturally workable. She and Sokka had borne the idea of a terrarium, and the green glass of their creation twinkled and shimmered as light caught the edges.

Katara was filled with pride at the sight of her peoples blossoming home, but a dull sense of loneliness akin to homesickness lingered. She missed her traveling companions-Aang most especially.

His companionship was something she missed, but was more than often confused about. He had gone on to visit dignitaries, answer to problems that had arisen with the factions of left over armies, and visit places in need of the Avatars repairing hand. She had not seen him in two months.

There was enmity still left in the world, and some were still unwilling to let go of blood feuds and past transgressions. Old wounds would not soon heal. Governments were being forced to reconstruct themselves and in some places fight off internal battles.

Toph lived in the Earth kingdom, not as a Bei Fong noble, but as one of the leading reconstructive minds guiding the people back to their former glory. Her upbringing, her status, and her power as an earthbender, were made even more formidable as she accompanied King Boomi in hammering out issues that still plagued the Earth Kingdom.

Katara hadn't heard from Zuko in quite some time. A feeling of warmth overcame her as she recalled the "Fire Lord", or as Toph would say "Your Sputtering Sparkyness". The letters he had sent earlier in the year were full of his likes and dislikes of the court, his inquiries of how the Water tribes were being built and the like. She was giddy every time she had spotted a ship on the horizon, and was the first one to greet the envoys and the messengers. In his last letter over eight weeks ago, he had written frustrated. His lines were dark and impatient, as they always were when he was emotionally upset, and it was one of the longer letters that he had written. He had seethed about girls and their capricious ways, and he had asked if the invitation still stood to have him visit the South Pole, raging against the confines of court and the restrictions and rules he had to follow, those especially set by Mai, whom he was fighting with.

Katara giggled, unconsciously placing a hand to her mouth as she pictured the unseemly couple and the scene that they must cause in the palace regularly horrifying the structured and reserved members of the court. Soon after her imagery a wave of sadness overcame her. She had a feeling that he hadn't responded to the last of her letters because of strife between he and Mai. She hadn't truly known or met the sour faced girl, other than fighting her. She had only met her cordially at the large parties that Aang threw, and at Zukos coronation. She didn't want to say she disliked her, she did help Zuko out in the end, but she didn't like her either.

Katara shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of Mai and Zuko. She'd pondered their relationship, and the reason for it many times and felt that she needed to move off the subject and actually go out and travel the world again. It wasn't like the Southern Water Tribe was in want of prestigious leaders. They did have their War Hero Chieftain after all, and he was the one who was in charge of most things. Unless he decided he wanted to pawn some duty off on Katara or Sokka to make time for the 'lost art' of dive fishing.

Katara was then suddenly alert. 'Speaking of Sokka…'

Katara focused in on the marina where they kept the boats for long distance travel and listened intently for the sound of feet crunching against snow before she launched her self out of her discreet overlook.

Sokka and Suki were planning a getaway, the only problem was that Hakoda had said no. He wanted Sokka to stay in the Water Tribe until he was ready to be chieftain. Katara had then had the idea planted in her head, and her thoughts were filled with visiting and seeing people rebuilt. This time around never having to hide in barns or in forests and places where she could take baths and…she sighed happily. Traveling all over the world was great, amazing, but it was even better with the perks of comfort.

She could just smell the tea from here.

Of course it all depended on being a stowaway on Sokkas 'borrowed' boat.

That is… if he was taking a boat. From here at least. He could have some other weird eccentric device planned, and that was going to be a risk.

Katara pressed her self into the shadows of the marina docks and waited for the two lovers to make an appearance.

* * *

My friend asked me what a ger was. Look it up. Genghis Khan used it and he was B.A. So go and use one.


	2. A New Night

**Solis & Luna**

**Or**

**The Cold Sun**

* * *

_Andiroo- Chasemycars- thank you for your enthusiasm for my story and for your honesty- please don't lose it if you continue to review._

_For all of you who have put this on your favorites and alerted this story- YAY. My gratitude is endless_

_P.S. Disclaimer here._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A New Night**_

Zuko breathed in the twilight that was gracing his nation. A gentle breeze that carried the smell of soft perfume, the garden below, and spiced meat from the kitchen drifted across his face, caressing the strands of hair that fell loose from his imperial knot.

The Fire Lord opened his eyes, his peacefully molten eyes gazing upon a sky of an endless soft blue that stretched and hung behind the fire of the sun and the pale face of La. Zuko leaned heavily on the railing of the balcony, tightening his grip in response to the cold breeze and the frustration he was feeling.

Dragging his gaze across the roof tops that faintly radiated a soft red glow in response to the dying sun, he finally rested his restless eyes upon the vivaciously colored specks of the towns people spattered in the distance. He never walked among his people anymore or any kind of 'common' people.

He did not eat his dinner at the table of a kind family, but ceremoniously ingested fine foods carefully designed to please the subtle palate. He did not wander the streets alive with vibrant colors and people, he wandered empty halls- that is if he was given the time to wander anywhere. Passing nameless advisors or gentry that prostrated themselves before him no matter his insistence otherwise did not qualify as human interaction. It seemed as if no one would look him in the eye anymore.

Zuko straightened, an idea coming to him in a rush of euphoria. He felt no trepidation for what he was considering in fact, as he began to shed his outer robe, he was feeling as if he just discovered a way to freedom. He was giddy just thinking about what he was about to do.

As his robe and ties and other ceremonious garb was discarded on the ground he was left standing in the chill of night, grinning, just feeling simply _alive_ in his leggings and his under yukata. The freshness of the feeling wore off as logic wormed its way through to his thought process- it wasn't like he could hide his face, and the clothes that he was wearing were going to be much finer than any of the things people wandering the street might have. He would be immediately noticed and thusly discovered by his retinue, and then he would be back to square one.

He thought for a moment more going through things, stubbornly trying to find away around the blasted problem of discovery. It would be a pain to redress himself, just one more reason why he was unwilling to let this thrill slip between his fingers. Irritated he thought 'Those hideous things are off anyway- why were they so elaborate tonight of all nights?'

Glee overtook him again and he leaped on the railing of the sweeping balcony with practiced fluidity.

'There's a festival tonight, and that means masks, and that means reason to wear ridiculous clothing.'

Zuko always felt the palace clothing to be ridiculous now that he was actually required to wear traditional garb. Traveling - clothing always seemed simpler. With one last deep breath of the new night, he tensed his thighs and leaned forward into the sky and jumped off the sweeping balcony, leaving his constraints behind him.

Zuko crouched on the palace walls looking for a way to get down with out breaking his legs. He could always stab his blades into the wall but that would damage the blades, and give great tracking material to the people who might come looking for a supper skipping lord. The mask he wore in stead of the Blue Spirit was emblazoned with gold scales and red enamel, forming a sort of pattern that could be interpreted as a dragon. Zuko looked left and then looked right… and then looked down.

"Ehhh…"

'I'll just go down a bit more.'

It was at times like these that he missed Aang. He knew he wouldn't have been bored at the palace if Aang was there. The work would have gone by twice as fast- perhaps three times as fast if Aang didn't like the mountains of paperwork and had it accidently blow away. The last time he had come though was a month ago, just in time for a huge banquet to be thrown in his honor and ending just in time for a riot to break out on an outskirt town. Zuko couldn't personally attend himself- he had to deal with the repercussions here. Representatives from that district were at each others throats- not literally that would just be improper. Zuko snorted in disgust. For all of the hot tempers supposedly living in the fire nation, temper- and any other emotion that was deemed 'unreasonable'- sure seemed scarce in the palace.

Any passion felt towards anything whether it be an important matter of state or an insignificant settlement of a dispute not was usually smushed by the overwhelming face of fat apathetic indifference.

It got old. Zuko saw a tree minding it's own business near the wall and decided that that was a good as place as any to get down.

At first it was good. It was better than good, it was the best time of his life. He had Mai; their sessions together were usually spent telling the other that they didn't hate each other ( a privet joke then ) and kissing. He wanted something **more**. Well…_that_ would have been ok _then_, but it became a problem for him to enjoy her company after he tried discussing something that actually mattered. She had shut him out so many times and her eyes shifted away from intoning something like "This bores me," or "Can we talk about something interesting for once?" As his responsibilities became more clear and once the chaos of reorganization settled just enough for some foundations to be erected once again his stress became greater and soon he found he couldn't do anything right by her. Nothing that he had to say was interesting, nothing he did to make it up to her was nice or sweet or appreciated.

"What do girls _want _anyway?" He muttered as he perched in the trees branches.

He thought of Sokka and his self proclaimed 'skills with the feminine species.'

Zuko casually suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, and thought 'Well a moon princess and a warrior love him so I guess he has_ something_.'

He then smirked. He thought at one point Toph may have liked Sokka. He pondered on her for a moment, trying harder to concentrate on getting on the ground rather than trying to recall facts about her whereabouts. He landed on the ground with a dusty thump and minimal discomfort. He darted forward to escape notice of the patrol men, and took an inconspicuous ally into the center of town. However irritating his nickname was he missed her blunt honesty and capricious nature. Alright- so maybe the capricious part he would be happy to never see again- what _was_ it with girls and capriciousness? Even Katara- who was rather sensible- he thought 'when she isn't overcome with emotion' was capricious sometimes.

Then the sounds of drums and music and happy gleeful shouts and drunken roars reached his ears, and he was awash in the sights and sounds of the city; of his city.

He smiled through the mask.

'Katara would love this,' he thought off-handedly. He thought of his last letter to Katara- thanks to a jealous Mai. It was an angry letter, and one he probably shouldn't have even written, but if Mai would just_ listen_ or even give him the time of day.

Zuko stopped at a stand that was selling Spiced chicken-fish and bought a few sticks. 'She probably doesn't even care, really.' He had felt bad about sending the rant, but there was nothing he could do.

No it wasn't true. She does really care. Katara wouldn't do something out of ingrained polite protocol. He needed to get away from this place.

Perhaps he would just stay until the dawn and catch a ship to the earth kingdom. Surely one of his viziers could control things while he was gone for a week or so? That's why he had- what was it again- a steward, right? The fire nation did have something like that right? He chewed thoughtfully on his food while passing a puppet booth- a story of the Sun and Moon and the reason for this celebration- and decided that he was going to enjoy himself here. He smiled behind the mask as he caught a kid staring.

"Want some?"

* * *

So thus did Lord Zuko sit and watch a puppet show.


	3. Of Spirits

In the beginning the world was alive only in the mind of the spirits

**Solis & Luna**

**Or**

**The Cold Sun**

_Thank you for all of the favorites and the alerts! I didn't expect this to become so popular. This chapter is the puppet show that Zuko watched. As a note the Fire Nation has different words for the moon- not for the water spirit- and the sun. Actually, I don't know what they call the spirit of the Sun. I'll change it if someone tells me. Enjoy!_

_Oh, BTW- no rights._

_**Chapter Three: Of Spirits and Love**_

In the beginning the world was alive only in the mind of the spirits. There was only shadow and energy, push and pull. The push and pull in the endless stream of time pushed itself apart in an unfathomable happenstance of fate so that the shadows and energies separated. In that moment, the world was borne and thus so was the spirit world.

The spirits were as spirits are, but here we were not as we are.

Kind spirits Luna and Tui gave the first people water and the waves. They watched the people as if they were their own children. Tui loved Luna but Luna loved her people.

There was another who loved Luna.

Solis watched the people behind Tui and Luna. Sol had given the people fire, and he did not care for these mortal people who used the fire as if it was good only for petty things. Their control over fire was shameful, and hurt by their display he placed his spirit world creations into their world in hopes they could learn. The dragons displayed their control of fire and its wonders but the people were too afraid of the apparitions to learn from them. The dragons were angered and offended by this and being bored and angry- never a good combination in a spirit creation- took to playing cruel jokes on the people.

Luna was naturally upset at this. She thought it was all Sol's fault, that he was unkind to the people, and unreasonably angry.

When Solis tried to get close to her she moved away from him pulling and pushing Tui along with her as a deterrent.

Tui didn't mind.

Luna one day stopped moving away from Solis, and Solis over come with joy so much so that he was powerless, covered La in his affection and embraced her.

Luna said to Solis "Give the people something that does not hurt them and then I will consider you my friend. Until then we shall not speak.

Sol thought and thought and thought. Peering into the world on his own, leaving Tui and Luna to themselves.

One fine day in the middle of the night Solis finally decided on a gift for the people. He would give them warm light, and show then how the fire could be used for the greater good.

He had told the wind spirit of his gift in his efforts of deliberation. He had decided that as long as he had Lunas love he could do- and would do- anything, and if he understood the people he felt inexplicable responsibility for all the better.

The wind was a terrible gossip.

The wind spirit told Luna before Solis had a chance to tell her.

Luna and Tui thought it was a wonderful idea for a gift. Tui admitted this grudgingly. They decided that they too would teach the people.

Solis was watching the people this time, weighing the proper time he should appear before them, whilst Luna hung behind Sol. Full of pride she faced him.

Solis was beyond happiness and he went into the people's world with Luna's promise that they would speak to each other there.

After he left the spirit world Luna found Tui, sulking over the fact that Luna had been with Solis the entire time. She asked Tui if they could leave, but Tui was jealous and envious of Solis' time with his other half.

Tui said after some time of her pleading with him "Only if you promise never to leave me."

Luna vowed that there could never be one with out the other. That she would push and he would pull and that they would be together for eternity and ever after.

It was too late for all of them to be together in the same sky. Solis appeared and stood in the eastern sky for a long time, but he wanted to see if Luna was on the other side of the world. Impatient for her arrival he moved steadily to the West. Luna appeared in the North. She immediately started looking for Solis and traveled everywhere as Tui was. Tui covered the entire world and knew where Solis was but Tui did not necessarily want Solis and Luna to find one another. Giving Luna wise advice- that was a tad bit accidentally on purpose a rather difficult way of getting to Solis- to move from East to West he told Solis the same. During this time Luna had been looking for Solis, the sky- when Solis was not present was dark. Her face was not turned towards her beloved children. Tui had asked her if she was truly being fair and kind to the people by looking for Solis. Gradually she turned towards them, ever trying to keep an eye out for Solis. There was one night every 30 days that she smiled at the progress her people were making in the art of bending the water. She was full and happy these nights, giving Tui all the attention he desired.

As time went by Ventus- the wind spirit- and Gaia came to the mortal world.

Ventus went everywhere delighted, but Gaia settled as Tui did. Everywhere and no particular place at all. Ventus thought that Tuis cleverness was very funny, but Gaia did not. She told Luna that one day she perhaps should just stay where she was and stop traveling. Tui could do nothing about this, and guiltily he said nothing.

Luna stayed and as Solis came in the East again he was brighter than anything- but Luna could see he was not teaching the people very well- or even at all. So, she allowed him to pass but she said that he must spend more time teaching them. It would be many more days before they touched again in the sky.

After the people learned the ways of the fire and lived in harmony with the dragons, and after the people learned the way of the water, Luna stayed in the sky to find Solis- for she watched the peoples display of their fire and was filled with pride and joy. She came to Solis and embraced him- Solis was powerless in her affection and gave himself to her gladly. Soon they had to part ways again.

Some days she would be cold to him, some days she would love him as if he was her people. She never stopped looking for his path, and he never stopped traveling to see that his children could control fire.

In this way the Sun and the Moon are in harmony. In this way they are lovers and friends.

Be thankful for the moon, for without her we wouldn't have fire-bending, and be thankful for the wind, and the earth for they too are responsible for us.

And when Luna covers Solis in her affection- be not ashamed at your loss of fire but be free in elation and in your simplicity.


End file.
